


Nightmares suck.

by TotallyNotLem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Btw Leku has insomnia, Even though nobody will read it lol, Gen, I Tried, IM NOT VERY GOOD AT TITLES IM SORRY, Leku is a good friend even though he's an absolute idiot, Man I have so much planned for these three I can't wait to write with them more :), One Shot, READ THE BEGINNING NOTES Ty :), Rated T for poopie word :(, They're just friends!! They're happy!!, This is honestly kinda old but eh whatever, also furry foot fetish is mentioned. dont ask why., also there's some violence, also when i say this is short I MEAN IT, am i abusing the tag system?, but I still think it's worth mentioning, its extremely minor and used as a non serious joke but its there!!!, its not super detailed but it's still there, its not that important to the story??, short and shitty, tagging is hard, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotLem/pseuds/TotallyNotLem
Summary: Remi wakes up from a nightmare. Leku can't sleep and has been awake since 12am. Neither of them knows the other is awake, until Remi's eye starts to faintly glow.





	Nightmares suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes how are you
> 
> This work is- old. Like October old. I decided "eh why not post this" Since it's been awhile since I've last posted something on here and I really like these three dumbasses :)  
> Well actually two dumbasses since Soko's irrelevant in this
> 
> There are quite a few unexplained things- but that's on purpose. I don't think an entire paragraph of explaining who the ghosts of emotion are or why Remi's right eye sometimes glows would really fit in this story- so I'll probably write something about those later on! 
> 
> This is also sorta unfinished- I wanted to add more at the end but my brain decided "ok you did enough so sleep now" and I never really bothered to give it a super proper ending
> 
> But either way I hope you enjoy this dumb lil short about these two!

Nightmares suck.

Especially nightmares that come from _them._

Because then I can’t go back to sleep, and that sucks.

But you know what sucks even more?

Having a nightmare at Leku’s house.

I can’t wake him up because then he won’t go back to sleep. And I can’t wake Soko up either.

So the only thing I can really do is lay down and hope these fucking ghosts have mercy on me.

…

…

…

“Hey Remi, you up?”

“Leku..?” I turn around to face him, thinking that maybe I’m just hearing shit again. But no- he’s sitting up in bed, just kinda staring at me.

“Your eye was glowing- are you okay?"

“Oh-... fuck, did I wake you up?”

“No- I was already awake. Can we go outside for a moment-? I don’t wanna wake Soko up-”

“Yeah, sure...”

* * *

Leku has a weird balcony. It isn’t like the balcony I have- it’s a lot bigger and more spacious. His dad is dirty rich, so it makes sense I guess.

“So-.. what happened?” Leku asks, reaching into the cooler that sat below the table. “Your eye only glows like that when you’re upset.” He took out two sodas from the cooler and hands me one of them.

“It was just a nightmare. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” I crack the soda can open and take a small sip.

“What was it about?” Leku asked. That's strange- he’s not usually one to give a shit about how others feel...

Honestly- I don’t know how to respond. How do you casually tell your best friend you had a nightmare about losing everyone you’ve ever loved in a horrible fire?

“Nothing important.” I shrug. “It’s the same shit I have every night.”

Leku sighs. “Stop lying, Remi. Your eye is a dead giveaway.”

Oh right. I forgot about that.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me,” Leku says, taking a sip from his can. “I’ll never judge you for anything. Hell, you can have a furry foot fetish and you’d still be my closest friend. Besides maybe Soko.”

“That’s… I can’t tell if that’s supposed to make me feel better or not.”

“Look- the point is that I care about you. I don’t care what kind of dreams you have, important or not.” He puts his hand on my shoulder. “No matter what kind of shit your brain generates, I'll always be here for you. Please- just tell me what the nightmare was about.”

…

Fine. You win, Leku.

“Do you ever have those dreams where you watch someone you really care about die or leave in some way?”

“Sometimes, yeah...” Leku's starting to have that look of " _I know exactly where this is going._ "

“So- imagine that- but instead it’s everyone you’ve ever loved. Dying in a fire. One by one. In brutal ways. And there’s nothing you can do to stop it. And you also die at the end. And it reoccurs a lot."

"...Go on..."

“...You and Soko were crushed by the ceiling. It was bad.”

He's completely silent.

“Tsuku died from smoke- Lieo was engulfed in flames- it… it sucked.”

Leku’s arms suddenly wrap around me. This- is surprising. Leku's never been the type of person to hug people...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He quietly mumbles. "I... can't imagine what that must've been like..."

"Like... Like I said, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before..." I hug him back. 

After that, we spent a good few hours on the balcony. Hugging, chatting, joking with each other- we honestly forgot it was even nighttime in the first place!

I'm glad I have him as my best friend. I don't know what I'd ever do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poopie
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
